KK
''"I'm not a monster! Can't you see? I wanted to help you!" '' --KK KK was one of the main 4 of the original Team Unicorn. Her real name is unknown. Though she does not appear in this comic, she has a key part to the plotline, as well as Daniel and''' Keliin''' 's birth. She is considered the genetic mother of the two, resulting in Daniel and Keliin to possibly be brother and sister. Biological Family and Relations : Past Generation : KK had only a father in her life, her mother was hardly in it. Father: Her father's name is not stated in any of the comics whatsoever. Despite this, KK had a rather close relationship with her father more than her mother; as her father was more in her time of living. Her father was a King, and ruled a kingdom of Death and Desctruction, much similair to Hell. KK grew up surrounded by a bloodthristy, ruthless father, who enjoyed seeing his subjects burn and writhe in misery. Even though this personality she saw at a young age effected her own personality later in life, her father was actually quite loving and managed to make time for her. He had taught her how to control her hypnosis ability, as well as her vampirism traits resulting in whatever she bit would shrivel and die; or, if they lived through the venom in her teeth, they would become vampires with no control of themselves. He was very heroic, and protected KK the best he could with his duties. He loved his wife as well, but he never showed publicly any displays of affection. In all else, KK had a bonding relationship with her father. Mother: KK had no idea who her mother was, as her mother was away almost all the time. Their relationship is unknown, even in the previous comics; but KK's mother was human, transformed into a vampire by her own daughter and resulted in her madness, and eventually her suicide when KK is an adult. Death: Her arranged spouse from an arranged marriage. His dad is also Death, and runs his own domain, but the two could only see eachother as friends. He is an ally of KK, and is currently alive in a connected realm with no memories of KK after KK purposely took away his memory as she died. Holo: One of the four original members of Team Unicorn, who too died with KK. The two had an odd friendship, as KK was obsessed with blood and gore, but Holo preferred cute objects and make up. They had alot of drama together, but were great friends otherwise, since they'd known eachother since birth. They died, but Holo died moments before KK, and they ended up in different Afterlife Dimensions. Dashie: One of the four original members of Team Unicorn, who also died with KK. They had a great friendship, and often read horror stories together and confessed to eachother about problems. They've also known eachother since birth, but had a closer relationship. KK also had a few feelings for Dashie, and as Dashie died, KK held hands with her as they crossed into the Afterlife dimension- seperate ones. Red: One of the four original members of Team Unicorn, who also died with KK. A corrupt friendship they had, and KK never really understood Red's foolish, clumsy nature. They were more aqquaintances than friends, and also knew eachother since birth. KK personally was envious of Red for not having to worry about death and destruction, and they both died the same second, crossing into the same Afterlife dimension. : Current Generation : When KK was in the process of dying, as well as her friends; KK, Holo, Red, and Dashie each filled one bottle with their DNA and possibly their souls and magical abilities to give on to the next generation and placed it in a secret machine that only Team Unicorn members could access, only kin related. KK's DNA resulted in current figures on both Team Zombie, and Team Unicorn. Keliin: It's a very likely chance KK is Keliin's genetic mother, so this could mean that Keliin is actually her daughter. Her genetic coding is inside Keliin, and results in Keliin's bipolar disorder and murderous adrenaline. She often comes into dreams and guided Keliin when she was in the labryinth. Keliin also inherited KK's power type; physcological. Daniel: It's also likely KK is the genetic mother to Daniel, and could also be Daniel's mother. Her genetic coding is inside Daniel's body, and also results in his murderous adrenaline, as well as anger issues. He inherited little power type from KK. Joane: A member of Team Zombie, and an enemy to Keliin. Joane has bits of genetics from KK, and it could possibly be from an accident. Aliix: A member of Team Zombie, and the forever enemy to Keliin. Aliix has only about 5% of KK's DNA inside of her blood, but this could possibly be from another accident. Personality In her life, KK was depicted as murderous and emotionally unstable. Potrayed as suicidal and traumatized, she rarely ever spoke and hated social interaction. She was quiet and lonely as a child, and only spoke with the slightest of nods or by drawing. She was a great painter, and had so much potential, but let it falter when she grew up surrounded by death. Madness ended up consuming her alive, and she was unable to recover from comatose. When she grew older; she became murderous, cold-hearted, and quite bitchy. She preferred to kill rather than compromise, and didn't care about others. She was very sadistic and horrifying, and never forgave. Bratty and heartless, she was viewed as an enemy by a majority of her father's subjects, as well as the other people she met in her life. She had multiple boyfriends, and the relationship ended when life became so stressful for her, or after she had a killing spree. No matter what, she couldn't control how she felt. Even though she showed herself as a threat to society, she was truly wanting to set her mind free and overcome her insanity. She was another woman with feelings, and was truthfully very creative, but had a hard time ignoring the demons inside her. It was a very difficult struggle, and only did in her final moments- she felt at peace and apologized for her sins, and is shown to be rather caring and loving. Hobbies included sharpening weapons, pranking others, and sketching. Writing was one of her talents, and she was envied for how well structured her poems were. Her favourite animals were cats and wolves, and she had a very dark sense of humour. History .: Early Years :. KK was born to unamed parents; her mother vanishing when she was a child to be protected from her daughte'rs dangerous power. Growing up with only a father, KK did not know exactly how to act like a proper lady, even though she had to wear dresses and practice manners. She only had three friends she saw every once in awhile; Red, Holo, and Dashie. In a kingdom of horrors, KK was exposed to many assassins and dangerous creatures, and even a labyrinth, which later, becomes the same labryinth Keliin is stuck in. Shortly after KK turned eight, her mother came back after she leanred to control her power. KK and her mother had a relationship where they wouldn't acknowledge eachother, or simply said a few words per day. She was lost in a world of her own, and played in her room with dolls and makeshift toys, and worried her parents when she is seen hanging a doll in her room, 'punishing' it for being mean to her. KK was never usually seen with an adult in her life, and her father was busy running a kingdom to care for her. She became rather rabid, and paranoid monsters would follow her. When she was nine, she was stuck in a labryinth for 7 days, where she was exposed to sights she told no one. This later made her develo a bad case of schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. .: Teenage Years :. KK was a mentally insane teenager, locking herself in her room after seeing things. This was around the time she had joined Team Unicorn, and saw lots of bloodshed on the battlefield. She became mindless, suicidal, and dazed, often having no words to say- she refused to speak. Also, a healthy dose of breakups made her even more jacked up, until her father introduced her to Death, her arranged spouse in hopes to cheer her up. She and Death tried to engage in a relationship, but it didn't work, as they could only see eachother as friends. Many more battles occured with Team Zombie. .: Adult Years :. At nineteen years old, KK died after Team Zombie sent in a powerful lazer in which Dashie sarificed herself to block. In one timeline; KK actually lives, but ends up arrested and put in a mental hospital, in which she dies after being admitted; Holo was put in a mental asylum as well, and Red was lost and never found. In the true timeline; it's 2012 when the four girls are fighting the last swarm of zombies, about to win the war. But Ronnie, the leader of Team Zombie, sent in a death lazer to hit the girls and kill them, meaning he would win. Dashie saw the lazer, and flew into it to stop it. She was gravely injured, and the force backfired into the atmosphere, killing a majority of zombies and remaining unicorns. KK was effected by the blast, and told the girls they had to go down to the sanctuary before they could die. The four girls dragged themselves, and they unlocked the Unicorn sanctary and filled one bottle each with their DNA. Holo was the first to die, after zombies tried breaking in the sanctuary, in which Holo threw herself at them and died, mauled by the zombies entering her afterlife dimension. Dashie was dying, in which KK confesses her feelings and holds Dashie's hand. A millisecond before KK died, Dashie passes away into her afterlife dimension as well. The same second, Red and KK both die, sharing the same afterlife dimension. .: Present :. KK is now a spirit that lives in her afterlife dimension, and only comes when summoned by Keliin or Daniel in which she aids them in battle. She also has another life in the Dream world, and soon comes back in the real world to die again, in which she dies forever.